Productivity software applications are often utilized for generating charts from user-provided data. For example, a spreadsheet software application may be utilized to generate a chart of a company's sales data over a predetermined time period. In some instances however, users may have a need to perform calculations on chart data which may be visually displayed as a number of lines or scattered data points on a chart. Current productivity applications however, fail to provide an easy way for users to quickly and accurately perform many desired calculations on chart data. In particular, users wishing to perform distance, difference, average, count and sum calculations are often hindered by the fact that these calculations are not easily performed on visual chart data. For example, a user wishing to determine a difference in data values between data points on multiple line graphs making up a chart, will need to estimate data point values based on a visual inspection of where a particular data point falls on a graph and then mentally perform the desired difference calculation in their head which may be both time consuming and inaccurate. The aforementioned drawbacks may be further exacerbated for more complex calculations such as averages, percentages and the like. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.